Kyūseishu
}} was the first leader of the illustrious Nihontō Clan background Written in the clan's manuscripts Kyūseishu was a legendary priestess, that was widely known for exorcising children and adolescence. Kyūseishu was born to two members of the Nihontō Clan, during a raid. After her family along with her were separated from the clan, they retreated to a temple high in the mountains. From a young age Kyūseishu's mother, taught her the ways to gain peace in the war infested world that resigned below. Being sheltered since birth Kyūseishu, was a very naive, kind child. Despite all of this she, was being trained in the art of . At the age of 8 Kyūseishu, was given her first Shakujō. Nearly a week later she became the temple's second priestess, second to her mother. Afterwards her father grew fatally ill, and only the herbs from a far off land, would help him. Since the temple was undermanned Kyūseishu and her mother, were forced to go. After returning successfully her father was found murdered along, with several other monks. Shortly after turning 18 Kyūseishu and her mother, were the last two monks alive. The two then soon, reunited with their clan. As the group was unguided and filled with distraught Kyūseishu, felt as though she needed to help them. As a result of this Kyūseishu, became the world's first female leader, and her clan's fist leader. With her kenjutsu skills Kyūseishu, was able to easily defend herself on the battlefield. She was also widely known for her great intelligence, and battle strategies. Since she was raised by monks and was a priestess the clan adopted the temple's religion, as a way to prevent it from dying out. After reigning for many decades Kaguya, partook the Shinju's fruit and the clan, went into an underground bunker. Before locking themselves in Kyūseishu and her other, blessed their people. While in the bunker Kyūseishu's mother died and she, was diagnosed with an unknown disease. After Kaguya was defeated the last remaining member of the mountain temple Kyūseishu, lead her people back to the land above. After her clan requested Hagaromo to heal her he, was unable to as the disease was active for a great deal of time. She shortly dies afterwards, and was stated to be at least one hundred years old. Death Shortly after dying of a still unknown disease Kyūseishu's body was taken to a tomb, that was built by her people. As the result of her clan being defeated in a war shortly after her death, most of the scriptures were either destroyed or buried with her. Her body's location, is unknown. Appearance Since only a sepia color portrait of her upper torso remains her physical appearance, isn't necessarily known. She was said to have fare skin, large Brown eyes, long Blue hair, and was somewhat short. She was also noted to have, large female features. Abilities Kyūseishu, was widely respected for her abilities. As her clan's strongest member before the invention of ninjutsu, she was unrivaled. Over her time of leading her people into battle she would win and be unscathed, as if she was never fighting in the first place. Despite her small stature, she possessed an great deal of upper body strength. In her time Kyūseishu was one to be feared. Trivia * Her grandson, was the one who invented the branch system. * Since she was the first Royal Branch member (Despite the system not being created yet) she is the ancestor of Aika, and everyone biologically related to her.